stardom_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Lines: Miscellaneous
If you have no big movies or goals to be doing, your agent will call you for available projects on the side. Although these are not progressions of the storylines, they help you clear specific goals that ask for specific genres, or getting 5 stars on a movie. You can even get nominated with these movies as long as the length is valid. The thing about these movies is that although they have different titles, a lot of the movies share lines. 'Action' Titles *Jose's Explosion (Supercool Studio) *Ryan's Brawl (DWBS Pictures studio) *Vicious Brawl (DWBS Pictures studio) First Lines *Communist terrorists have kidnapped the President's daughter! *These fugitives have killed more Feds than we can count. Second Lines *Looks like it's time for more explosive explosions. *Too bad for them, 'cause I'm the leading cause of death amongst scumbags. *We'll need an RPG - and acid. 'Crime Drama' Titles *Auto Theft Unit: Montreal (KTV Studio) *Canine Unit: Saskatoon (KTV Studio) *Canoe Police: Berkeley *The Conviction (Supercool Studio) *Crime Scene: Texas (KTV Studio) *Economic Crime: California (DWBS Pictures studio) *Forensic Squad: Richmond (KTV studio) *Gang Task Force: Winston-Salem (KTV studio) *Missing Persons Unit: New Hampshire (Golden Gate Film Studio) *The Murderous Detective (DWBS Pictures studio) First Lines *The victim was found in a horse stable on a movie set. *The victim was found in the lobby of a trendy boutique hotel. *The victim was found in a pool filled with gelatin dessert. *The victim was found in a sandpaper factory. *The victim was found in a seafood market. *The victim was found with an empty pizza box, but there was none in his stomach. *This is one of the biggest bank heists in history, which is odd because this... isn't a bank. *We need to get this to the lab. It's either blood or a terribly thick juice... that also tastes like blood. Second Lines *Wonder if he had a... bit part. *Well, killing him wasn't the... inn thing to do. *So he was killed with a... congealed weapon. *It appears he had a... rough time. *Perhaps he just... pulled a mussel. *Perhaps it was something... assassinate. *To make matters worse, I lost my handcuffs. *Unfortunately, there's no jury in the world that'll buy the case we put together. 'Comedy' Titles *The Hopping Call Girl (Supercool Studio) *Alexandra and Eli (Sailaway Studios) *The Jumping Busboy (Lucky Film Studios) First Lines *I see that a bear is in the VIP section! *This hamster signed an endorsement deal! *This hamster is cooking breakfast for our family! Second Lines *I really wish I hadn't offended that genie. *That's hilarious! 'Daytime Drama' Titles *Convoluted Tales (KTV Studio) First Lines *Another orderly has been fired for switching DNA results! Second Lines *This is not the way I thought I'd learn to survive a marriage. 'Drama' Titles First Lines Second Lines 'Fantasy' Titles *The Bewitched Wizard (Supercool Studio) *The Dark Dwarf (Supercool Studio) *The Last Knight (Supercool Studio) First Lines *Look! A golem! It is made from silk and stone. *A demon-spawn has materialized! It challenges us and wrecks havoc! *Those cadaverous liches are attacking the rampart! Second Lines *Let us throw roc eggs then! At least until the roc returns. *Bring me the Sword of Flay! Not that one! That is the Sword of Fillet. *Bravery will be required. Bravery, and strong bladders. 'Horror' Titles First Lines Second Lines 'Medical Drama' Titles *Boston General (KTV Studio) *Dr. Moore (KTV Studio) *Halifax ICU (KTV Studio) *Oregon General (KTV Studio) *Arizona OR (Supercool Studio) *Cox RN (Supercool Studio) *Elk Grove General (Supercool Studio) *Dr. Robinson (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Dr. Ellis (KTV studio) *Dr. Harris (KTV studio) *Dr. Simpson (KTV studio) *Dr. Williams (Supercool Studio) *Johnson Dental Surgeon (KTV studio) *Lewis RN (KTV studio) *Norfolk OR (KTV studio) *South Bend ICU (KTV studio) *Stewart Dental Surgeon (KTV studio) First Lines *We can rebuild him, or at least his knee. *No, it's not supposed to look like that. *This hospital won't stand for your gonzo tactics doctor! *It's airborne and it's in the ER. *People with this condition can live a long comfortable life, or you could be dead tomorrow. *Get me a neurosurgeon and a pair of bolt cutters, STAT! *I'm not going to have a third person die on me today! *Sometimes it really is brain surgery. Second Lines *Sometimes I lay down on a gurney like a patient, just so people will leave me alone. *I'll tell the family but you can go to hell! *I seem to be immune to this virus and your charm. *The only thing incurable is my love for you. *The only thing that will make you sick in this hospital is the food from the cafeteria. And the superbugs. *I'm allergic to penicillin in addition to your sarcasm doctor. *But he was taking the placebo. *They don't have a vaccine for human error. *So we had just sewn up the patient, and I'm thinking, where did I leave my scalpel? *Your mother's in the ICU, but she's lucky she's not in the morgue. 'Romance' Titles *Her Hug (Supercool Studio) *Her Amour (DWBS Pictures studio) First Lines *Your kiss is perfect. *Our love is everything to me. Second Lines *Let's make sweet love! *I want this moment to last forever. 'Sci-Fi' Titles *The Gigantic Cloneasaurus (Supercool Studio) *The Incredible Ant (Supercool Studio) *The Ray Gun from Rigel Five (Supercool Studio) First Lines *That Turning Machine's become self-aware... again! *It sounds lame, but it turns out water actually kills the aliens... we need water! *In order to get rid ourselves of the aliens, we'll bring their natural predator to Earth. Second Lines *If only our advanced technology could get us out of this mess sooner! *At this point, we should really start looking for a new planet to colonize... *On top of that, I lost the keys to the space station. 'Sitcom' Titles First Lines Second Lines Category:Lines